


Even the Best Laid Plans

by DJ_Rena



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Rena/pseuds/DJ_Rena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weakened by some of Naraku's unknown poison, Sesshomaru is forced to seek shelter in an abandoned shed. Upon the arrival of Kagura, his body is flushed with arousal, and she claims to be there to "quench his thirst." Written for Lady Paine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Paine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady+Paine).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the characters. I am not making any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Unbeta'ed, written as trade with Lady Paine for being so wonderful and accommodating to my high demands.

Sesshomaru limped forward and pushed through the snow, a bloody hand clutching his side. The fact that he wasn’t healing at all was proof enough of just how weak he was becoming. He had also exhausted a good portion of his power to fly quite a distance from Naraku’s castle and, as much as he hated to admit it even to himself, he needed to find shelter before the weather got worse or some braindead demon decided to try to get a quick meal.

Through the haze of the blowing snow, he squinted, managing to make out the vague shape of a building, and he trudged as quickly as his wounded body could. Soon enough, a medium-sized shed loomed before the taiyoukai. He gritted his teeth as a sharp pain resonated through his wound, and he put his weight against the door, which gave in with a creak.

Once the door was opened more than a few inches, it blew open and clattered loudly against the wall, the wind blowing snow into the barren room. Sesshomaru tightened his jaw once more and pushed the door closed against the elements. He slid down the door, his bottom plopping unceremoniously onto the shed floor as his mind worked to find a solution.

Sesshomaru had known it was probably a bad idea to go after Naraku, but he needed to show the half-demon he couldn’t get away with touching what was his. While he knew instinctually that Naraku was Inuyasha’s to kill, he wouldn’t stand for the continual attacks on his human.

The timing couldn’t have been worse. Unknown to the dog demon, Naraku had spawned another minion, one whose presence was somehow shielded, even from Sesshomaru’s keen senses.. The moment he stepped into the room with the spider hanyou, the minion had struck with lightning precision. Of course, it had been disposed of quickly, but something had been injected into his veins, rendering his healing powers useless.

Naraku threw back his head and let out an evil cackle, and Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and turned on his heel. He wouldn’t admit to running, no, but he knew when a tactical retreat was necessary. Part of him was genuinely surprised Naraku didn’t pursue him.

Now, here he was, weakened, no powers, with some unknown substance drifting through his body. He couldn’t feel any secondary affects beyond his energy being drained and the lack of healing, but there were any multitude of things floating in his veins.

He glanced around the room, looking for anything he could use. There was nothing he could use for a dressing, and he wasn’t going to shred his clothes for proper bandages only to suffer more from the cold. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth once more and focused what little of his power he had left, managing to bring the bleeding to an ooze. When he was finished, he breathed out harshly as pulled the blood-soaked silk from the wounds, using his claws to cut a piece from his obi. The Lord reached into the layers of his haori and pressed the swatch of fabric against the hole, the blood quickly seeping in and freezing, essentially creating a make-shift patch over the wound.

Sesshomaru bit his lip, beginning to feel the effects of using the last of his energy. His body was slowly losing its ability to regulate temperature, and if nothing else, he was going to freeze within a few hours. Leaning forward, he untied his obi, his swords clattering uselessly to the ground, and he adjusted it, pulling all the length to one side and re-tying the knot without the ornate knot. He sliced off the excess fabric and shifted, sliding it inside the folds of his clothes and tying it off tightly around the wound. It wouldn’t do much good if anything else got inside of him.

The demon dragged his body over to where there was a storage table and he pulled the large drawer open, the contents spilling out onto the floor with a harsh clatter. Tools, a few broken pieces of lumber, and a few odd ends fell out, Sesshomaru’s eyes zeroing in on the insulated blanket.

It was tattered, clearly a prized belonging to some peasant, and its age showed. But no matter, it provided warmth to his failing body, and that was all he cared about at the moment. That and exacting his revenge on the half-demon scum responsible for this situation.

When he lifted the blanket, he immediately realized it wasn’t nearly long enough to cover his entire body, so he slipped his feet through his leg holes at the bottom of his hakama and curled his legs beneath him, pulling the blanket over his body as he curled up near the front of the table. There was a back covering also made of wood, and the closer he was under it, the more heat he would conserve.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru wasn’t going to be able to put himself into a temporary hibernation due to possible threats, but he allowed himself to go under as deeply as he could, partially waking and glancing around with hazy eyes in quarter-hour increments.

A loud thud startled him from his rejuvenating rest, and he was only mildly pleased to note that his wound had healed because he still didn’t have the energy to use even his weakest attack. At least he could move without concern for his side. He shoved his feet back through their leg-holes and pushed himself up, reaching over to grab Toukijin, a lot of good that would do him.

He subtly flinched as the door flew open again, almost splintering as it slammed into the wall for a second time. The wind and snow blew into the room and brought a familiar figure with it.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Kagura mumbled, a wave of her fan closing the door on the elements as she shook the snow from her hair and kimono. She took in the bloodstained clothes and blanket curled at his feet. The woman knew that Sesshomaru was a proud man by nature, and for him to actually need extra warmth…

The dog demon’s eyes widened at the entrance of the woman, some fire igniting within his belly. He could feel something inside of him, and his sword hit the ground with a clatter just as he did. He clutched his stomach as a wave of pain and nausea hit him, and when he looked up, Kagura was directly in front of him.

“What… did he put in me?” he growled, biting back a groan of pain, his body sparking with heat. Kagura sighed and pulled the tie of her kimono, the fabric slithering soundlessly to the floor. “A powerful aphrodisiac, one that could drive the most powerful demon insane with lust,” she said, looking down at him with calm red eyes. “He sent me to quench your thirst, Sesshomaru.”

The Lord looked up, her kimono falling open to reveal smooth pale skin, and he breathed out hard through his nose, the pain lessoning, but another kind of pain growing in his nether reigons. “And just what makes you think that I’ll stoop so low as to breeding with you?” he hissed, his hand curling into a fist on the floor. He couldn’t even feel the cold anymore; the only thing he felt was heat, pain, lust, and the weight of Kagura’s gaze.

The demoness slipped her kimono off her arms, a package falling quietly to the floor, and she folded her clothing deftly, setting them on the table. She reached down and picked up the package, unfolding a blanket which she spread onto the floor, and she gracefully sat on it, unmindful of her nudity. Once she was certain she had his attention, she leaned back, spreading her legs lewdly and exposing her womanhood to the demon.

“Because,” she said, running a hand up her stomach and cupping a perky breast, “The aphrodisiac is activated when you see a potential partner. Besides, it’s hard to deny your want when you have an erection like that.” She laughed as she said this, but her lowered pitch gave away how much she wanted this as well.

The longer Sesshomaru looked, the more he couldn’t stop looking. Her small breasts were perfectly symmetrical with hardened nipples and pink areola. Her body curved lusciously down to her hips, between which lay a pair of pink, glistening lips, his demon eyes taking in every bit of moisture and the small clitoris peeking out from its hood.

A growl tore from his throat as the pain completely dissipated, leaving behind only heat. Sesshomaru could feel his erection throbbing, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, and as much as he disliked her creator, he had no desire to rape anyone.

“Leave,” he rasped, his eyes turning red and his claws lengthening, “Before you get hurt. Go, now!” He let loose another growl as his nostrils filled with the scent of her arousal. Kagura merely laughed and sat up, crawling towards him and swaying her hips behind her.

“C’mon, big boy,” she taunted, a coy smile on her lips. “Let me see what the great Sesshomaru-sama is hiding down there, hmm?” She slowly reached forward and grasped his obi, tugging it slightly until the knot came apart. As it slipped to the ground, Sesshomaru’s hakama drooped and he looked up at her with red-tinged eyes.

“Prepare yourself,” he growled out, rising to disrobe. He deftly untied and pulled off his armor, setting it on the desk before slipping off his haori and undershirt together, folding them hastily. Sesshomaru could feel Kagura’s eyes on his body and he locked his own with hers, letting his pants pool at his feet. The dog demon ran a claw up both sides of his fundoshi, the ruined cloth falling to the floor and allowing his considerable erection free.

Kagura’s eyes tore from his gaze, riveting to his member that stood proudly. Like the rest of Sesshomaru, it was regal, pale, and exceptional. The tip glistened with pre-ejaculate, proof that the aphrodisiac was working as it should. The taiyoukai bent down and folded his hakami, placing them with his haori, slipping his shoes off near the desk.

Once he was nude, Kagura scrambled back on the blanket, resting her body back on one elbow. Her other arm came forward and once she was sure he was watching, slipped two fingers down to the delicate folds of heat. The wind demoness bit her lip and held his gaze, her back arching a bit as she slowly pumped her fingers and in out, scissoring them. 

Sesshomaru’s breath came out in growls and he knelt in front of her, roughly pulling her fingers out. Kagura gasped, biting her lip and looking down at him with hooded eyes. He released her hand and stroked her folds himself for a moment. Another gasp was pulled from Kagura’s lips and the demon lord slid his own fingers in, mindful of his claws.

The woman cried out as two elegant fingers pressed and massaged her g-spot while his thumb caressed her clit. Her hands bunched up in the blanket and her eyes were clenched shut, head thrown back. Sesshomaru drank in the sight, his cock getting harder at the sight of his partner in ecstasy. 

He drew back, using her juices to slick his member as he watched her flushed face, knowing his matched it. “Are you ready for this?” he husked, the heat in his body burning through his veins.

When Kagura nodded, Sesshomaru leaned over her, guiding his thick rod to her wet heat. Teasingly, he rubbed the head up and down the folds a few times causing her to hiss and buck up under him. He chuckled deeply, deciding to give them what they both wanted. Slipping the tip of his erection inside of her, he leaned over, bracing his body above hers and steadily sliding inside. They let out simultaneous groans of pleasure as his member stretched her tight walls pleasurably.

Sesshomaru panted, trying to adjust to the pressure around his cock. He was surprised when Kagura leaned up and wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked an arm around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. No-one had ever instigated a kiss with the demon lord, too afraid of his ire, even during the act of intercourse.

At the probing at his lips, Sesshomaru moaned and opened his mouth, almost welcoming the woman’s tongue. He immediately thrust his against it, pushing back into her mouth and mapping out the terrain, faintly tasting sweet green tea she must have had earlier.

Once he was sure she had adjusted, Sesshomaru pulled his hips back, sliding out and in again smoothly, reveling in the soft heat surrounding him as their lips meshed. The heat in his body rose steadily higher with each of his thrusts, but he kept a steady pace, knowing it was teasing Kagura. As she grew impatient, she nipped his tongue, a signal to speed up.

The taiyoukai chuckled, sitting up and pulling her body flush against his before flipping them both, keeping them connected intimately. He stretched out on the blanket and reached a hand up to gently roll a nipple between two fingers, pulling a gasp.

“If you’re so impatient, you can control the pace for now,” he murmured, their red eyes locking. Kagura looked down at him for a moment before smirking and placing both of her hands on either side of his torso, experimentally lifting her body off of his and allowing gravity to pull her back down. A loud moan tore from her throat and Sesshomaru pinched her nipple harder as she began to increase the speed. 

Switching to her other nipple, the demon could feel the heat reaching an unbearable level. Gazing up at the face of the woman above him did nothing to calm his raging arousal. Kagura was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, loose pieces of her midnight hair sticking to her forehead as she bounced on his erection, her head thrown back and her breasts bouncing slightly with every movement.

“Harder,” he growled, shifting and thrusting his hips up to meet her fall. Kagura let out a loud cry of pleasure and she sped up the movement of her hips against his. It wasn’t enough.

Sesshomaru saw red when she clamored off of his body and sat up, enraged until he saw her. She was kneeling; her ass high in the air and her face bent low to the ground. “Please, fuck me like this!” she pleaded, her eyes begging just as much as her words and body. 

“Gladly,” he growled, grabbing her hip roughly and thrusting back into her. Each one of his hard thrusts into her was met with equal force from Kagura and he could feel his end approaching. He bent over her body and grabbed one of her breasts, not bothering to be gentle, and squeezed it in time with his thrusts. His lover gasped, tightening around him. The demon removed his hand and instead grabbed a handful of her hair, tugging her head back to expose her neck to him, the sight turning his demon blood on.

“You will cum for me,” he hissed darkly in her ear, his hips still pistoning in and out of her. Kagura let out a scream, her body tightening and shuddering and Sesshomaru felt some of her liquids gush out from where they were connected. Her walls fluttered in her orgasm, squeezing his cock so wonderfully. A few moments later, the heat coiled in his belly tightened indefinitely and released all at once.

Sesshomaru roared in his release, his erection swelling a bit inside of Kagura, who moaned softly, the influx of pleasure too much.

The two remained connected, even after Sesshomaru’s member began to soften, and the shed was filled with only the sound of the two attempting to catch their breaths. Getting a grip on himself, Sesshomaru gently extracted himself from his lover and gently rolled her over. “Will the poison affect me again?” he asked her, brushing her sweaty hair from her face.

Kagura’s previously lax eyes went wide and she sat up quickly, looking down at herself. She swore and looked around the room frantically. “The reason he sent me was really to get your seed,” she said, panicking. “Although I’m not sure why, there’s nothing good to be brought from it. I have to clean it out before he-“

Sesshomaru pushed her back down, ending her panicked rant, and he covered her lips with his own. She relaxed against his body after a moment, and he broke away, his normal amber eyes holding her wine-colored ones. He smirked and parted her legs, his eyes locked on her still-moist folds. She looked at him warily. “What are you do-!”

Kagura broke off with a moan as the great demon lord bent his head down and lapped at her innermost spot. As he dipped his tongue deep inside of her, she arched her back, her head flying and a hand buried itself in his silver tresses. She cried out as he continued to lick at her, probing into the deepest folds. When he flattened his tongue and rolled it into a ‘U’ shape, sucking, she screamed again and the second he pulled back and scraped his fangs gently against her clit, she shuddered hard and came, tugging harshly on his hair.

Sesshomaru continued licking her slit, prolonging her orgasm, until she was a writhing mass of pleasure. Pulling back, he looked down at her, smirking, and he licked his lips, the combination of their tastes lingering on his lips. He felt almost like normal and he could feel his powers coming back to him.

Looking down at the disheveled body of Kagura, he could admit that he was going to remember this… encounter for awhile.


End file.
